youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Open Season (MartyandFriends Style) trailer/Transcript
(Oliver is seen throwing bunnies on the garage window) Mumble: Who's there? (Oliver is outside still throwing bunnies on the garage window) (MartyandFriends Productions logo) Oliver: Hey, buddy. We're busting outta here. Mumble: What? Narrator: Mumble was a penguin who lived a easy life, (Mumble is seen going for a ride) Mumble: This here, is my home. Oliver: I get it. You're like a pet. (chuckles) Mumble: I ain't nobody's pet. Oliver: (holding a dish with the name "Mumble" on it with the red background and white text) Riiiiight. (Mumble groans) Narrator: until Oliver opened his eyes (Mumble sees Oliver eating his chocolate bar) Mumble: What's that? Oliver: You want one? But you gotta go, outsiiiide. Narrator: to a whole new world. Mumble: Outside? (Mumble and Oliver go to the forest) Oliver: Okay. Forest 101: These are called trees. (The acorns from the tree fall on Oliver's head) Oliver: Ow! Bomb: Try that again. I'll be kicking your giant-sized, butthole bahookie. Mumble: You and what army? (An army of birds appear) Birds: Oy! Mumble: Oh. Bomb: Fire! (The birds throw acorns at Mumble) Narrator: Now, in order to survive, (Mumble holds rabbits in the water) Mumble: The woods is no place for a penguin! Narrator: they'll have to use their instincts. Mumble: I'm starving. Oliver: What do penguins eat? Mumble: Fish. (Mumble wrestles with the fish) Mumble: Give it up for Mumble. (The fish defeat Mumble, making him fall into the water) (Robin Hood and the gang laugh) (The hunters begin to hunt) Marie: The hunters are here. Robin Hood: Hunters? Gaston: That Penguin and that Kitten working together! Oliver: Mumble, don't go out there! (Mumble steps on the broken woodpile, causing a waterfall) Oliver: Oh, that's bad. (Mumble and Oliver fall on the water, making them swept away) (Gaston arrives in his car) Narrator: The season is changing, Mort: It's open season. (Mort flies on Oliver's face, screaming in pain) (Gaston gasps while closing the window, making him and the car swept away in the water along with Mumble and Oliver) Mumble: Where is he? Oliver: There he is. No, wait! There he is! (Gaston tries to shoot Mumble and Oliver, but ends up falling into the waterfall along with Mumble and Oliver, and making all the rabbits go up in the air because of the flood) Narrator: and the odd Oliver: Half-doe, half-buck! I'm a duck! Narrator: are about to get even. Mumble: When I'm a penguin-skinned rug, they can walk all over me. (The animals are preparing the battle for the hunters) Robin Hood: Come on! Move it! Mumble: But until that happens, (The cats are wearing boxer shorts and a bra to prepare the battle) Mumble: I ain't going out (Oliver puts a helmet on Mort's head while Robin Hood brings a chainsaw to battle) Mumble: without a fight. (The animals cheered) Bomb: This is gonna be great! Oliver: CHARGE!!! (Mumble, Oliver and the animals charge after getting ready to fight against the hunters) Nala: Alright, ladies, let 'er rip! (The troll hunters run after the female lions use their fresh air power) Narrator: Mumble Mumble: Oh yeah, don't mess with the penguin. Narrator: Oliver Oliver: (in Buzz Lightyear's voice) I come in peace. Bomb: Let's get them! (The hunters knock on themselves like bowling pins while one of the hunters' teeth flew out and Digger bites another hunter with the teeth) Bomb: FREEDOM!!! (Twilight drops a bomb (which Bomb names it "Mr. Happy") on the hunters' trucks) (The rabbits say their oohs and aahs while watching the trucks explode) Edgar: Hey, Lord Farquaad, ain't that your truck? (Lord Farquaad uses his car keys to the exploding truck) Edgar: Oh, that's a bummer. Title: Open Season (MartyandFriends Style). Narrator: Open Season. Robin Hood: Uh, what do you got? Nick Wilde: Wood. What do you got? Robin Hood: Wood. You wanna trade? (Robin Hood trades wood with Nick Wilde) Tagline: All for one, one for all. (Mumble and Oliver do the shake-and-bake) Mumble: Hey, buddy. Tagline: Coming Soon to your computer. Category:Open Season Trailers Category:MartyandFriends